


《青焰》25（27）【锁文补全】

by Erdong



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdong/pseuds/Erdong
Kudos: 3





	《青焰》25（27）【锁文补全】

万象海口发生的屠杀事件瞬间引起了多方的关注，这回引起的不仅仅是母星上政府的重视。  
这是一次无差别屠杀，谁也没想到会发生在万象海口这个宁和亮丽的地方，突如其来的变故像一颗炸弹，仿佛要告诉所有人——战争已经打响了，没有一片无辜的雪花，也不再有任何完全安全的地方。  
罗望舒和周焰作为事情的亲历者，被宪兵约谈之后被军事基地约谈，被军事基地约谈之后被上级约谈。  
他们被问及许多细节的东西，后来罗望舒干脆出了一份报告。他本身就从政，在这方面的心思细腻，猜的方向也差不多，一份报告几乎囊括了所有人想知道的问题。接着这份报告第二天被发表在媒体上，瞬间引起了更多人对万象海口的关注。  
其中最引起高度关注的，是据说当天进行屠杀的几个人，号称自己是“上帝之眼”。  
这本身是很荒谬的一件事。“上帝之眼”是人权保护组织，屠杀与他们的意愿截然相反。但一个被怀疑的问题如同一滴水，很可能引起一片浪花，最后成为海啸，更何况在如今这个时代，人们见过太多荒谬而不可思议的事。

周焰回了研究院。因为是当事人，这段时间他也有的忙。罗望舒识趣地不去打扰他，只在每天傍晚和他发会儿简讯。  
现在周焰对他不比从前，不再是那副冷冰冰且疏远的态度。虽说也不是什么热切的态度，罗望舒能看出他有所保留，但两人也算能有一搭没一搭地聊一会儿了。  
晚上十点，罗望舒给浴缸里扔了一颗蜜桃浴球。浴球飞快地融化，发出细小的噼啪声，蜜桃的香气慢慢飘出来。  
也说不清是什么心态，罗望舒用终端拍了张照片，调成好看的粉色，存到相册里。  
浴球完全融化后，他小心翼翼地用脚尖拨了拨水面，才惬意地坐到热水里。这几天他累得很，几乎没有放松，温热的水流给他安慰，水位一直淹没到他锁骨的位置，蒸腾的热气里都带着股蜜桃的气息。  
罗望舒打开终端，又开始跟周焰发起简讯。  
“今天又被上级叫过去问关于报告的事了。”  
等了一分钟左右，周焰回复简讯：“还没过关？”  
罗望舒：“过不过关也不是我说了算，他们觉得有问题，那就永远没过关。你那边怎么样，‘过关’了没？”  
周焰：“还没。”  
罗望舒：“我们真是一对苦命鸳鸯。”  
周焰：“又鸳鸯上了？”  
罗望舒捧着终端犹豫了一下。简讯听不出语气，也看不到表情，所以他琢磨不出周焰这话的意思。  
罗望舒：“那你那边什么时候结束，有个底不？”  
周焰：“还不清楚，但很多手头工作也就几天。”  
罗望舒：“几天？”  
周焰：“你有点急。怎么，有事？”  
罗望舒把前面的聊天记录翻了下，心说也没显得心急吧，怎么看出的？但事情嘛，的确有一桩。  
罗望舒：“冰糖想约我们去泡温泉，说他朋友开的，他请我们，想要谢谢我们。前几天跟我说，让我问问你什么时候有空。”  
周焰：“他没跟我说。现在和你挺亲近的？”  
罗望舒又有点摸不清周焰的口吻了：“可能因为那时候我天天陪着他说了挺多话的？”  
周焰：“我周末都可以，你看你的时间。”  
罗望舒：“所以你答应了。”  
周焰：“嗯，他之前害怕我们不再和他联系。”  
罗望舒笑着动了动腿，两脚在粉色的沐浴水中打起一片涟漪。  
罗望舒：“那我跟他说你去。你猜我现在在做什么？”  
周焰：“在做什么？”  
罗望舒脚趾继续在水里扑棱。要放以前，这段对话可能到这里就戛然而止了，或者周焰最多回他个问号。  
他兴奋之余想了想，又拍了张泡澡的照片给他。画面里一片粉色的水，只露出小腿和脚面。光从水面投下，水的光纹映照在他水下的皮肤上，若隐若现。  
刚发出去他就后悔了，这显得怎么说，暗示性太强了。他本意只是想跟周焰分享一下，当然，可能过于得意忘形了。  
要是以前的周焰，八成这种程度的已经是性骚扰了。  
还是职场性骚扰，妈的。  
“蜜桃味的。”罗望舒欲盖弥彰。  
发出去又盯着字看了一会儿，好像更……了。他有点想淹死自己。  
才一分钟没回复，罗望舒就有点紧张。不停地刷一下终端，故作姿态地打开新闻界面看两眼，根本心不在焉。  
片刻之后，周焰回复过来一张照片。  
罗望舒几乎立刻就点开，然后瞬间窒息了。  
照片好像随手拍的，灯光暗，有点糊，大理石地面占画面一半，另一半是雪白的浴缸，里面水位很浅，水在翻滚。瞥一眼就能看懂，周焰那边也准备泡澡，正在放水。  
罗望舒哗啦直起身，不安地蹲坐在浴缸里，屏住呼吸，周围水好像都变烫了。他做梦也没想到周焰会回他一张正在放水的照片。不像他发去的，明明照片里没有人，连头发丝都没出现，却可以无端引出许多遐想。  
一想到对方可能已经脱掉衣服，正赤身裸体地坐在浴缸边试水温……罗望舒脑补了画面，刚才泡着还没觉得，现在觉得自己有点缺氧。  
他故作镇定地传简讯：“你需要一个浴盐球。”  
周焰：“嗯。”  
嗯是什么意思？  
罗望舒想了想，把刚才拍了调色的那张照片发过去。照片里的浴球像泡腾片似的融化，咕噜咕噜冒着气泡，融化成粉色的形状。  
罗望舒：“像不像？”  
周焰：“像什么？”  
像在你面前时的我——不过罗望舒没这么回复。

晚上临睡时，罗望舒鬼使神差又把那张照片翻出来看了一遍。  
他自己是有点魔怔了。一张没人的空镜，浴缸里流水的抓拍，就足够让他心荡神驰。  
他有段时间没解决过个人生理问题，并且此前没挂心的人，因此在这方面没花太多心思。被窝里刚洗过澡的身体热烘烘的，带点蠢蠢欲动的不安分。  
门忽然被很轻地叩响了。正在床上纠结到底是闷头睡，还是变态地盯着一张空镜照自渎的罗望舒顿时一个清醒，立马关上了终端。  
心跳还没平复，他在被窝里装死。  
直到叩门声响了两遍，外面安静了片刻，终端上出现罗奠山的简讯：“望舒，明早起来到我这儿来一趟。”  
既然以为他睡了，罗望舒就没说话。之后确认罗奠山走了，他才小心地把终端放到床头柜上。  
刚才旖旎的心思被打断了，罗望舒在黑暗中闭上眼，估计身体也是真的累，这回没有再失眠，很快便睡得黑甜。  
又梦到那天的事，他在暗处远远地看着周焰的背影。  
当时天已经黑了，草丛是墨色的，空气里有硝烟和血的味道，风像刀子似的刮起来，他躲在那片灌木草丛中，就像被周焰安置到了一处避风港。时间的流动忽快忽慢，然后在某个节点停止了。远处的枪声没有了，尖锐的警报也没有了，哄乱的人声也远了。一个比夜色更黑的身影沿路而来，发着光一样落在他面前。他还保持着抱膝的姿势，满身叶子与杂草，显得他有点惨。四处都是蚊虫，也不见他这个养尊处优的二公子嫌弃，这又让他看上去有点乖。  
狐狸乖惨乖惨地坐在灌木丛里，周焰伸手把他抱了出来，一路沉默地抱到了车上。  
只是梦里的周焰，不像现实中的周焰那么规矩。周焰把他抱到车上，吻他，亲他，半逼半诱他张开嘴，攻城掠地，毫不留情。一边吻他，还一边剥开他的衣服，亲他洁白的身体，吻他胸口上那颗红色的小痣。  
明明是梦里，但胸口的红痣被抿住时，好像有剧烈的快感在大脑中流窜，一阵难以言喻的感觉后，罗望舒睁开了眼。  
已经是早上了，光透过窗帘，罗望舒喘息地看着天花板，半晌在终端上摸了摸，时间浮现在空中。七点整，比他平时设的闹钟还早半小时。  
感觉身下不太爽利，顿时有不好的预感，罗望舒伸手一摸——他梦遗了。

清理了好一阵，罗望舒趁着天色早，将自己打点整齐后敲响了罗奠山的卧室门。两次无果后，他转向楼下的书房。罗奠山的睡眠跟他一样轻，稍有风吹草动就转醒。房里没声音，他就不在房里，那只能在书房了。  
知道罗奠山最近又开始忙了，因为传说“上帝之眼”开启那场屠杀的事，但他推开门时愣了一下。罗奠山沉默地坐在桌前，手撑着额头挡住眼睛，看不出是醒着还是睡着了，而桌上的烟灰缸里，满是烟头。  
罗奠山并非是个嗜烟的人，除了十七岁那一次，罗望舒再也没见过罗奠山这样抽烟。他不知道是否发生了什么事。罗奠山昨晚就想找他，现在他是等了整整一夜吗？如果真是这样，罗望舒就要后悔昨晚装死了。  
“来了。”听到门开的声音，罗奠山直起身，精神的确不太好，眼下面有淡淡的乌青，“先把门关上。”  
家里无非就三个人，把门关上，什么事连大哥都不好听？虽然心里有疑问，但罗望舒还是照做。  
关上门后坐在书桌对面，才见罗奠山从抽屉里拿出一册文件夹来，放到罗望舒面前：“这是之前做的化验报告，上次你意外发情时唐医师给你做的。之前忙，前两天才跟唐医师坐下来聊，又去问了几个医师教授……你先自己看一下吧。”  
罗奠山脸色算不上好，罗望舒不敢怠慢，翻开文件夹飞快地浏览，眉头越皱越紧。他看不懂太多，还需要听医师最后的结论。他抬起头，目光平静地询问罗奠山。  
“从发情开始到现在，你一直靠抑制剂来控制发情，开始是D级抑制剂，现在需要A级抑制剂，你的抑制剂浓度已经远远超过同龄人，对身体来说是慢性毒剂。化验显示，你的雌甾四烯已经很不稳定，身体也已经产生抗体。因为长期得不到纾解，所以你这两年的发情期才变得越来越难熬。”罗奠山望着他的眼睛，认真说，“望舒，你今年已经不小了，我也不想像个逼婚的父母一直跟你提。尤其你十七岁之后，我一直避免让你想起这些，我一提你就烦，但是你现在必须为自己考虑了。完全逃脱信息素的控制是不可能的，没有Omega能逃避这个。如果你还是不肯……从今年开始，你的身体状况会变得很危险。一年十次发情期，你每用抑制剂挨过一次，有生命危险的概率就提高一成。”  
罗望舒紧紧捏着文件夹，手指都泛白了。十七岁的选择如今再次发生在他身上，他依旧跨不过去。  
罗奠山低声道：“望舒，你是时候找一个属于你的Alpha了。这一次，真的不能再任性了。”


End file.
